Química
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane es un adolescente problema que mantiene una relación con un compañero de la escuela hasta la llegada de un nuevo profesor de química que se hará cargo de él.Yaoi.KuroxSyao.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE****, Horitsuba © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai & Yaoi.**** KuroSyao (pareja rara, lo sé XD). Puede contener spoilers.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**Química**

La escuela no era para nada divertida, desde que entró a repetido año dos veces, y eso lo trae siempre de malas, aunque jamás se esfuerza por aprobar. Algunos de sus maestros tratan de alentarlo por que tienen lástima del joven pero él odia a las personas débiles por eso los rechaza rotundamente, no soporta su estúpida y mal infundada lástima. Él es fuerte, a temprana edad aprendió a valerse por si mismo a consecuencia de la falta de sus padres, auque es apoyado por su prima Daidoji Tomoyo, la estrella del coro estudiantil.

Por otro lado, tenemos a un alumno ejemplar, tan bueno es en lo que hace que ya a su corta edad es profesor practicante. Con una maestría en ciencias químicas, se convirtió en el profesor suplente de esa materia en el prestigioso colegio Horitsuba liderado por la carismática Ichihara Yuuko, claro que todo eso no hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de Imonoyama Nokoru, director del Campus CLAMP, ya que el colegio pertenecía al Campus y él es su primo materno.

Otro joven estudiante de la academia Horitsuba, es un chico algo problemático, en realidad tiene problemas con ser comparado con la figura de su hermano gemelo, Syaoran, él es el alumno ejemplar de la academia, la estrella, el favorito, y todos sus profesores buscan en el muchacho la excelencia de su hermano, sin entender que ellos son distintos, por eso sostiene una fuerte relación con Kurogane, el chico problema, porque el nunca espera que sea igual que su hermano. Lo malo es que no puede odiar a su hermano.

Fai D. Flourite fue tratado con amabilidad por todos los alumnos de la escuela, excepto un joven de ojos rojos, él era un chico muy imprudente. Para causa de males, Fai debía ser su tutor oficial en su clase, donde iba peor que mal. Él era el más viejo alumno, lleva arrastrando materias desde segundo año, y con dificultad paso al tercer año de preparatoria, muchos de sus maestros, incluida la misma directota creen que su cambio de actitud fue debido a que sus padres murieron cuando el solo tenía 14 años, en un accidente de auto muy aparatoso donde solo él sobrevivió con lesiones permanentes en el brazo izquierdo, por eso tratan de ser accesibles con él.

Al rubio le dio mucha lástima conocer la historia del joven, ahora estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que fuera, y para ello aceptó convertirse en su nuevo tutor. Para Kurogane, el nombre de nuestro alumno, no fue tan grato saber que ese profesor debilucho iba a convertirse en su tutor, realmente el rubio solo era mayor que él por dos años, él tenía 17 y el rubio 19, así que no estaba para nada contento. Además en su mirada podía leer tan claro como el agua, esa lástima que sentía por su persona, igual a todos los demás. Syaoron era el único que no lo miraba así, esos ojos cafés mantenían siempre una mirada de fuego, muy apasionada y decidida.

Uno creería que Syaoron y Kurogane tienen una relación de amigos normal, y podría ser así, si no tocan el hecho de que bajo las sombras ellos dos eran muy cercanos, demasiado cercanos, ese sería un aspecto que Fai notaría poco después de pasar un tiempo siendo tutor de Kurogane.

En sus primeros intentos por ayudar a Kurogane con sus clases, el pobre de Fai falló. El moreno jamás se presentaba a clases, y cuando lo hacía, se marchaba a mitad de la lección del día. No fue hasta que lo atrapo detrás del gimnasio descansando que se atrevió a dirigirle firmemente la palabra.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases…? — preguntó el rubio atrayendo la atención del moreno.

— Puede ser — dijo el moreno indiferente.

— Aún falta mucho para el descanso — agrego mirando el bento que engullía.

— Si, bueno, tengo hambre ahora — contesto el moreno desafiante llevándose un bocado a la boca, Fai furioso dio un manotazo tirando al suelo los palillos con todo y caja de almuerzo, la comida quedó regada por el suelo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sakura se esforzó mucho preparando ese almuerzo! — exclamo más que furioso el moreno, y dejando a lado los protocolos, le tiró un golpe a Fai dejándolo en el suelo sorprendido, el moreno estaba a punto de dar otro golpe cuando su brazo fue detenido por una fuerza atrayente, era Syaoron.

— ¡Kurogane basta! — gritó asustado, él presencio la escena de lejos.

— ¿Mocoso? — exclamo Kurogane, entonces relajo su cuerpo y bajo el brazo. — Tienes suerte flacucho — dijo el chico abrazando a Syaoron por los hombros con un solo brazo, — ¡será mejor que no te vuelva a ver, imbécil! — agregó.

Fai se retiro de ahí derrotado, tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia y el dolor del golpe. Syaoron miraba preocupado a Kurogane, esta ocasión se había excedido y podía ser expulsado, no es que al moreno le importará ser expulsado del instituto pero Syaoron tenía un mundo muy cerrado y pensaba que si Kurogane se iba de la escuela no lo volvería a ver., empezando porque nadie sabe la clase de relación que sostienen, o casi nadie.

En el camino, el rubio se encontró con varias alumnas que preocupadas lo escoltaron hasta la enfermería, en ella estaba Seiishiro-sensei atendiendo una herida de Syaoran, cuando vio a Fai lo sentó por un momento. Terminando el vendaje atendió al rubio.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto? — pregunto Syaoran preocupado.

— Nadie en especial — contestó el rubio sonriente, no quería meter en problemas a Kurogane y mucho menos a Syaoron. Syaoran aceptó su respuesta y se retiro.

— ¿A mí me dirás que paso? — pregunto Seiishiro inmediatamente después de la retirada del joven estudiante.

— Trate de hablar con Kurogane-kun, las cosas salieron mal — explico el rubio avergonzado.

— Debiste hacerlo enfadar, Kurogane no es la clase de chicos que se molestan fácilmente — dijo Seiishiro-sensei pensativo, Fai declino la cabeza algo triste. — ¡Animo, seguro lo lograras! — agrego el médico para el rubio, este lo miro y sonrió.

Syaoron fue la clave para que Kurogane aceptara la ayuda de Fai-sensei, después de todo el moreno es más accesible por medio del castaño. Así fue como el moreno comenzó a tomar clases de regularización con el rubio, después de todo seguía sin asistir a la clase ordinaria pero al rubio no le importaba quedarse más tiempo igual que a Kurogane. Syaoron siempre lo esperaba al finalizar sus clases, su hermano se iba con su primo Watanuki y compañía, además de su novia de infancia, Sakura, la prima de Kurogane, Tomoyo, también anda en la bola.

Fai siempre creyó que Syaoron era un amigo leal, el joven rubio lo apreciaba mucho por la ayuda con el moreno. Con Kurogane no avanzó la relación, aunque el rubio es un joven amistoso, el moreno es algo cerrado con un carácter difícil de tratar. Sin embargo, Yui, el hermano gemelo de Fai, dijo que no se rindiera que ganará su confianza. Entonces, con ese pensamiento en mente, una tarde después de clases y meditarlo un poco decidió ir tras el moreno para intercambiar teléfonos móviles, así estarían en contacto por cualquier cosa. Fai estaba emocionado con esa idea, llegó hasta el gimnasio, había escuchado que Kurogane suele practicar básquetbol, pero al asomarse buscando la figura del moreno, no solo lo encontró a él sino también a Syaoron, ellos se estaban besando, Fai no podía creerlo, tenía dos opciones: descubrirlos y denunciarlos con los directivos o fingir que no vio nada. Optó por la segunda opción, al tratar de entrar, hizo algo de ruido para que advirtieran su presencia, funcionó, cuando estuvo dentro del gimnasio, Syaoron estaba muy lejos de Kurogane con algo de rubor en la cara, se veía nervioso y tenía motivos para estarlo.

— ¡Hola! Kurorín — saludó Fai con una enorme sonrisa, el apodo, lleva tiempo que le pone nombre al moreno que este ya ni siquiera se molesta en corregirlo, quizás en un futuro padezca un tic nervioso.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó molesto el moreno, no le gusta que lo interrumpan.

— Verás… pensé que podíamos cambiar números telefónicos, así estaría más accesible para tu regularización — explico el rubio sacando su teléfono de un color azul cielo, pero no recibió respuesta.

— Es una buena idea — exclamo Syaoron intercediendo en la conversación, se acercó a Kurogane y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó su móvil, uno muy moderno que funciona más como reproductor de música que como teléfono. — De acuerdo Fai-sensei, tenga… — entrego el aparato al rubio y este copio los números.

— Gracias, Syaoron-kun — exclamo el rubio sonriente.

— De nada — dijo el muchacho despidiendo al profesor cuando éste salió, suspiro con fuerza. — ¿Crees que haya visto algo? — pregunto el castaño angustiado.

— Ni idea — dijo Kurogane, mintió. — No te preocupes — exclamo el moreno para calmarlo, acarició sus cabellos que están sobre su oreja, y luego la beso.

— Deja eso… — dijo el muchacho encogiéndose por el contacto. — Te he dicho que en la escuela no, por favor — agregó sonrojado.

— De acuerdo — exclamo Kurogane con desgano.

Kurogane no era idiota, estaba más que seguro que el rubio flacucho los vio besándose, solo que se hizo el loco, por supuesto que no le dijo nada a Syaoron para no angustiarlo pero quien sabe que planes tendrá el profesor de química, quizás alguna amenaza. Pero Fai pensaba todo lo contrario, no estaba listo para decirle a alguien sobre lo que vio, ni siquiera a Yui, su querido hermano, pero aún así necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima.

Para regresar a casa, Kurogane viaja en motocicleta, muchos de sus profesores han tratado de disuadirlo de andar montado en ese "ataúd con ruedas", principalmente por su lesión en el brazo izquierdo, y segundo porque podía terminar en otro accidente automovilístico; pero como es su costumbre, el moreno no hacía caso, incluso siempre llevaba a Syaoron a casa, los dos juntos montados en una moto.

La mejor parte de montar una moto, según Syaoron, es que podía abrazar a Kurogane con toda libertad sin sentirse acosado por las miradas ajenas. Casi siempre iban a casa del moreno, por desgracia, él no cuenta con supervisión paterna, así que podían hacer lo que quisieran, en cambio en la casa de Syaoron se sentía la presencia de sus padres, aunque ellos son grandes personas y muy amorosos, incluso con el moreno. Nadie en la escuela sospecha nada, nadie excepto Fai que fue testigo de ojo, y Tomoyo que tiene un don para esas cosas, lo que más desea es la felicidad de su primo por eso no se entromete.

En la casa de Kurogane todo es solitario, demasiado grande para una sola persona pero fue el patrimonio que heredo de sus padres. Tres cuartos, el más grande era el de sus padres, uno más pequeño para él, y el otro designado a las visitas, la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina, un baño y medio. Todo perfectamente ubicado, y muy espacioso. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaban, generalmente se ponían a ver televisión pero de un momento a otro, en un día como cualquier otro, Syaoron sentía la necesidad de abrazar a Kurogane. Lo abraza por la espalda, como si aún estuviera en la moto.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunta el moreno sin dejar de mirar el monitor del televisor.

— Nada… — responde Syaoron, pero Kurogane puede sentir la humedad de su espalda el joven esta llorando. Vencido, se da vuelta como puede.

— ¿Qué tienes? — cuestiona el moreno para entender.

— Nada — repite el chico, se acerca al moreno y rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

— Entonces nada será… — exclama el chico que corresponde el gesto.

Syaoron llora porque lamenta la soledad de Kurogane, porque al ver su espalda no ve la espalda de un joven sino de todo un hombre hecho y derecho, llora por que sabe que Kurogane se siente solo aunque no lo diga con palabras o lo exprese con acciones, llora porque se da cuenta que lo ama demasiado, llora porque su relación es tan frágil que podía romperse en cualquier momento a causa de terceros, llora porque simplemente quiere hacerlo.

Esa noche, Syaoron regreso a casa, al abrir la puerta fue recibido por su padre, pero lo paso de largo sin decir palabra, su madre que estaba en la sala le dio las buenas noches pero el joven no respondió, la ignoró subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto, que por desgracia comparte con su hermano, él estaba sentado en el mini estudio, frente a unos libros de historia, su materia favorita y que es impartida por su padre en la Academia Campus CLAMP, el joven lo vio entrar, se levanto de su silla y corrió a recibirlo con un abrazo pero su hermano estiro el brazo impidiendo el contacto.

— ¿Estas enojado? ¿Qué te hicieron? — pregunta el chico por instinto, — ¿Estuviste llorando? Tienes los ojos rojos… — exclama ala acercarse más a él. Syaoron le lanza un manotazo, arrojando al suelo los anteojos de lectura que llevaba en el rostro.

— ¡¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz!! — grita el joven furioso. Syaoran esta estupefacto. Los padres de ambos llegan a la puerta y ven la escena del crimen.

— ¡Syaoron! — grita su padre, — ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermano? — interroga mientras ayuda a su hijo a levantarse. Su otro hijo lo ve con aburrimiento, un reto. — ¡Contéstame! — agrega autoritario, pero el joven no dice nada, cansado, su padre lo abofetea, su madre grita y llora. — Lo siento hijo, estoy cansado de esa actitud — excusa su padre con verdadera culpa. Syaoron lo ve a los ojos.

_«¿Por qué siempre suponen que hice algo malo? ¿Por qué debo ser "Yo" el malo aquí? ¿Acaso soy una desgracia? ¿Soy la oveja negra de esta familia quizá?…»_esos pensamientos invaden la cabeza del joven Syaoron, cuando la última pregunta es formulada, explota contra su progenitor, — ¡¡Yo estoy cansado de ti!! — grita mientras lo empuja para salir corriendo.

— ¡Hermano! — grita Syaoran desde lo alto de las escaleras. El joven se detiene a medio camino, al ver los ojos de su gemelo ve reflejada su ira irracional, toma un respiro y regresa. — Hermano… — exclama Syaoran aliviado, pero no todo era tan sencillo, de un tropiezo al intentar interceptar a su querido hermano para abrazarlo, el joven resbalo yendo escalones abajo, por supuesto Syaoron lo protegió, ambos quedaron al pie de la escalera.

— ¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoron! — grito su madre desde lo alto, rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo para auxiliarlos, su marido iba detrás de ella.

Syaoron despertó en su cama, el médico familiar fue a verificarlo, incluso estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de los padres del joven cuando éste abrió los ojos, su hermano estaba a un lado de su cama, irónicamente estaba sentado en el suelo, siendo que su propia cama esta justo a lado de la de su hermano.

— Gracias, Shuishiro-san — exclamo el padre de Syaoron.

— No hay problema, solo verifiquen que no haga nada brusco — indico el joven médico, y paso a retirarse.

Syaoron se quedo dormido de nuevo por órdenes de su angustiada madre. Syaoran se quedo dormido justo en la orilla de la cama de su hermano, el pobre no entendía a su hermano, cuando niños eran más unidos, pero al crecer las cosas cambiaron mucho, Syaoron se hizo más brusco y casi no estaba en casa. El único que conoce las razones de su comportamiento, es el propio Syaoron, él ama a su hermano pero al ser tantas veces comparado con él, comenzó a tenerle rencor, sin embargo aprendió a ignorar ese sentimiento reaplazándolo por el alejamiento, si tenía lejos a su hermano no podía lastimarlo.

Al día siguiente, Syaoron atrajo la atención de propios y desconocidos, porque su cabeza fue vendada, incluso el mismo Kurogane desconcertó al verlo en esa situación. Por su parte, Syaoran no se separó de su hermano en ningún momento, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que compartir con sus viejos amigos, Sakura es la novia de su hermano, pero la conoce desde que son niños, al igual que Watanuki porque es su primo lejano, Doumeki también es amigo de la infancia, solo a Himawari la conoció durante el primer año de secundaria, al igual que Kurogane cuando repitió año por primera vez, y a su prima Tomoyo.

Durante la clase con Fai, Kurogane parecía distraído, o más bien dicho más distraído de lo normal. Desde la ventana podía verse al grupo de Syaoran (porque son amigos de Syaoran no de Syaoron), y el joven moreno sabía que aunque todos estaban sonriendo y disfrutando, su "novio" no lo hacía, a veces el mismo Syaoron posaba la vista en la ventana del salón con la esperanza de ver a su amado.

— ¿Pasa algo malo hermano? — preguntó una vez Syaoran al notar a su hermano distraído y sin probar bocado.

— No, nada — respondió el joven con la vista fija en la ventana.

Fai conocía el secreto de sus alumnos, hasta ahora nadie sabe que posee esa información, ni siquiera su hermano que es un hombre intuitivo. Pero, no era el peso de conocer la verdad lo que tenía frustrado al joven maestro, era otro sentimiento que crecía en su interior y no podía detener, pero que sabía muy bien que provocaría una enorme tristeza en su persona porque nunca sería correspondido. Con eso en mente no pudo evitar llorar, en el salón, a la mitad de la clase, comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — pregunto Kurogane desde su asiento.

— Nada, no es nada — decía el joven maestro sacudiendo la cabeza.

— No parece que fuera nada… — exclamo Kurogane levantándose de su lugar, yendo en dirección al escritorio, entonces saco de su bolsillo un hermoso pañuelo bordado, y se lo acercó a su profesor.

— Gracias — exclamo Fai, — es bonito, ¿es tuyo? — pregunto el maestro para tratar de cambiar de tema.

— De mi madre — contestó el moreno.

— Es hermoso — exclamo el rubio mientras lo acercaba a su pecho con ternura. Kurogane no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba un tanto equivocado respecto al rubio profesor.

Reflexionando un momento, quizás el secreto de Fai no es tan secreto porque como el lector recordará, Kurogane lo sabe, el "don de observación" era de familia. (N/A. XD). Sin embargo también en el moreno nacía un sentimiento diferente, pero trataba de negarlo en su cabeza. Después de un rato el rubio se calmo, y regreso el hermoso pañuelo a Kurogane, un tanto húmedo por las lágrimas. En eso sonó el timbre que indica el final de las clases, como de costumbre Syaoron esperaba ansioso a Kurogane pero no estaba solo, su hermano y Tomoyo le hacen compañía.

— ¡Hola Kurotan-chan! — saludo su prima sonriente, esto de los apodos lo ponía de malas.

— Tomoyo-chan ¡qué linda! — exclamo Fai sorprendido que la prima de su alumno favorito usara sus apodos.

— Je gracias sensei, es que suena tan lindo, aunque a mi me gusta decirle como cuando niños… — dice Tomoyo acercándose a Fai.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta curioso el joven rubio.

— ¡¡Kuro-chan!! — respondió la joven con un brillo en la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué creen que soy su juguete?! — gritó enojado Kurogane. Los dos comenzaron a reírse y llamarlos de nombres raros, Tomoyo conocía casi todos los que Fai-sensei le había inventado, más de cuarenta aproximadamente. Syaoran solo tenía una mirada incrédula, mientras que Syaoron parecía perdido en otro lugar.

— ¿Qué tienes hermano? — pregunta Syaoran al ver por unos segundos a su distraído hermano, Syaoran juraría que su hermano mayor (por tan solo unos cuantos minutos) se sentiría más feliz si veía a Kurogane, su mejor amigo.

— ¿Para qué demonios estas aquí…? — pregunto aún molesto Kurogane.

— Esa no es forma de tratar a tu prima favorita — dice burlona Tomoyo, Kurogane gira los ojos cansado de tantas idioteces. Tomoyo sonríe satisfecha. — Solo vine para asegurarme que no te robes a Syao-kun — dice la joven con el dedo índice en su boca, muy seria. Kurogane casi grita del susto, mientras que Syaoron volvió a la realidad con la cara color tomate maduro.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Estás rojo! ¿Estás bien? — pregunta ansioso Syaoran.

— No es nada — dice el joven de la venda en la cabeza.

— ¡Qué tonterías dices Tomoyo! — dice el moreno en voz alta, controlando su sorpresa.

— ¿Me equivoco? siempre quieres irte con Syao-kun en la moto, si haces eso, podría ponerse mal, y Syao-chan estaría preocupado — explico la joven con una sonrisa, Kurogane regreso a la normalidad por un momento pensó que… pero, es imposible (o quizás no). Syaoron también se calmo, pero no fue el único sorprendido, Fai-sensei también se asusto y esto no escapo ante Tomoyo, el rubio cayó en su trampa. (N/A. Syao-chan= Syaoran; Syao-kun= Syaoron).

— No me importa lo que digas, yo acompaño a los mocosos a su casa — sentencio el moreno con enorme seguridad.

— ¿Iras en la moto? — pregunto la joven.

— No — contesto secamente Kurogane, y se encamino con los gemelos Lee.

— ¡Le diré a Yuuko-sensei! — dice la joven en voz alta para que su primo la escuche.

— ¡La recogeré más tarde! — dice el joven de espaldas, a lo lejos.

Tomoyo se quedo en el salón, hubo un minuto en silencio, algo incomodo para Fai, entonces este ignoro la presencia de la joven para recoger sus cosas y partir a su casa pero Tomoyo le obstruía el paso a la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo Tomoyo-chan? — pregunta Fai con inocencia.

— Lo sé — fue la respuesta de la joven, el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse que es lo que sabe.

— ¿Qué cosa? — cuestiona confundido. Tomoyo cierra los ojos y suspira.

— Kurogane… Syao-kun… lo sé — sentenció la chica, Fai casi se desmaya.

— Yo… — trato de hablar el joven profesor pero las palabras no salían de su boca. — Una vez los vi besarse en el gimnasio — declaro el rubio, entonces Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

— Ese tonto y sus hormonas,… en fin, en realidad yo me di cuenta cuando los observe viéndose mutuamente — dijo la chica con una sonrisa al recordar el momento.

— ¿Solo con eso? — pregunto Fai incrédulo, ellos no parecían tan obvios.

— Conozco el corazón de mi primo, lo conozco desde siempre… — decía la chica con los ojos cerrados, — por eso conozco sus secretos — agrego al final. Fai sonrió, el a veces ocultaba cosas, sus emociones pero su hermano Yui siempre sabía lo que sentía en realidad.

— Creo que entiendo… — dice el rubio.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto? — pregunto la joven.

— No sé, ¿qué debo hacer? — devolvió la cuestión el rubio, un tanto angustiado, no quería dañar a nadie.

— Lo que debas hacer o no, es tu decisión, no mía — dice Tomoyo con sabiduría.

— Pero… es tu primo — replica el rubio queriéndose quitar ese peso de encima.

— Y es tu alumno — recalca Tomoyo tranquila. — Mire Fai-sensei, es verdad, Kurogane es primo, mi familia pero eso no me permite opinar — agregó aún calmada.

— Gracias… — exclama el rubio. Tomoyo levanta el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta la chica.

— Por todo… me siento mejor ahora que no llevo todo el secreto conmigo — declaró el joven profesor, la alumna sonrió.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya — dijo la chica, despidiéndose de su maestro.

— ¡Cuídate! Nos vemos mañana — se despidió el joven rubio. Tomoyo salió rumbo a su casa.

_«__Kurogane-kun…» _pensó Fai para si mismo, últimamente pensaba mucho en Kurogane. _«Syaoron-kun…» _ese nombre también estaba en su cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por el joven muchacho. La culpa era lo único que lo detenía para hacer alguna tontería. Cansado, el rubio regreso a su propia casa, aunque se sintió mal al pasar por el estacionamiento, viendo la motocicleta de Kurogane aún estacionada, pensó en esperarlo pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato.

Sigamos los pasos de los gemelos Lee y Kurogane, después de dejar el salón, el moreno miró preocupado su preciada moto, Syaoran se disculpo por las molestias, el mayor no dijo nada. El que tampoco hablaba mucho era Syaoron, todo el trayecto a casa estuvo callado, Syaoran mantuvo a duras penas una conversación con el moreno. El camino fue más largo de lo común por la extraña sensación que se formaba cuando Syaoron y Kurogane están juntos.

Al llegar a casa, el moreno los entretuvo un momento en la puerta, quería asegurarse de algo.

— Ven a mi casa — pidió el mayor, obviamente a Syaoron.

— De acuerdo — dijo el castaño muy serio, su hermano se incomoda.

— Pero hermano, no estas bien… — replica Syaoran, sin embargo su hermano no le hace el menor caso, y se enfrasca junto a Kurogane rumbo a su casa. Syaoran suspira resignado, y sin más que hacer, entra a casa.

Sin moto, Syaoron y Kurogane tuvieron que caminar hasta la casa del segundo. El primero se sentía mareado por el golpe de su cabeza, además de que el sol de la tarde calaba fuerte, estaba a punto de desfallecer. Kurogane lo notó, vio lo cansado que estaba su acompañante y decidió hacer algo al respecto, en un segundo el cuerpo de Syaoron fue elevado al aire con felicidad, Kurogane lo cargo en brazos como a una delicada princesa.

— No… no es… necesario — exclamo Syaoron con un poco de letargo.

— Ni siquiera puedes hablar, ¡cállate, y disfrútalo porque será la última vez! — dijo Kurogane severo, Syaoron se sonrojo, no sabía si por el calor del sol, la fiebre del golpe o las dulces palabras de su "novio". Sin quejarse más, el castaño cerró los ojos y acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

Horas más tarde Syaoron despertó en cama ajena, por un momento se aturdió al no recordar bien que sucedió pero al comenzar a mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Kurogane, por lo tanto, estaba en su casa. Justo en ese momento, el moreno entró al cuarto con una bandeja y una bebida. La coloco en la mesita junto a la cama, y le alcanzó el vaso al castaño.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Syaoron.

— Té con miel… — respondió Kurogane, el castaño se sorprendió, su "novio" odia las cosas dulces, pero aún así preparo esa bebida solo para él.

— Gracias… — exclamo Syaoron con una sonrisa muy dulce. Kurogane se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza. — Dime, Kurogane… ¿Por qué preparaste "esto" para mí? — cuestiono Syaoron después del primer sorbo.

— Si no lo quieres, no lo bebas — dice Kurogane haciéndose el sordo.

— No fue eso lo que te pregunte — replica divertido el castaño. Kurogane suspira rendido.

— Una vez escuché de Sakura-san que cuando tú o tu hermano tienen fiebre sus padres preparan té con miel para aliviar su fiebre… — confesó un tanto molesto por haber perdido, Syaoron sonrió y beso la mejilla de Kurogane, este se volvió a sonrojar un poco.

— De verdad… muchas gracias — exclamo muy contento, Kurogane no se dejo ganar y le robo un beso a Syaoron. Definitivamente le gustaba demasiado ese niño castaño.

Syaoron pidió permiso de quedarse en casa de Kurogane, y le fue concedido, ambos durmieron en la misma cama, Syaoron con una pijama prestada que le quedaba muy grande.

— Mocoso — habló de repente Kurogane, lo tenía bien abrazado.

— Mande — contesto Syaoron medio despierto.

— Recupérate pronto — dijo Kurogane con toda la valentía que tenía para ser abierto con alguien, sin embargo Syaoron se quedo completamente dormido antes de escuchar esas palabras, el moreno no le dio más importancia, y se quedo dormido también.

Pasaron días, y las heridas del castaño quedaron atrás, ahora estaba mucho mejor. Aunque no lo demostrará con palabras, Kurogane se sentía aliviado por ello. Las cosas siguieron su curso normal, aunque el accidente ayudo a Syaoron a volver a acercarse a sus viejas amistades que no guardaban ningún rencor contra él, al contrario, lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Kurogane seguía asistiendo a las clases extraordinarias con Fai-sensei, milagrosamente, se llevaba mejor con él.

Fai sentía una enorme alegría porque Kurogane era más cercano a él cada día que pasaba, lejos estaban los momentos en que fuera un chico rudo y frío. Pero al mismo, una tristeza y culpa lo carcomía por dentro. "Ese" sentimiento seguía creciendo, todo era color de rosa cuando estaban solos en el salón y bromea con él de cualquier tontería pero, cuando la clase termina, el bonito mundo rosa se vuelve gris, regresa a la realidad, la cara de Syaoron, lo hace aterrizar. Solo su adorado hermano Yui lo comprende y consuela.

Pero las emociones reprimidas pueden estallar en cualquier momento, el corazón puede traicionar a la razón, y dejarnos en situaciones que quizás no podemos controlar.

— ¡Vaya, Kurorín! Has avanzado mucho, tus calificaciones mejoran — comentó el rubio terminando de revisar el último examen que presentó el joven moreno.

—… — Kurogane no dijo mucho, solo asintió con la cabeza en forma aprobatoria.

— Eres muy listo… no entiendo porque dejaste que tu situación académica declinara tanto… — comentó sin querer el rubio, — pero, no te preocupes… para eso estoy aquí — agregó para corregir su error, sin embargo, el moreno ni siquiera le presto atención, la hora de salida se acercaba y Syaoron no aparecía por ningún lado.

— ¿Kurorín? — llamo Fai al darse cuenta de que era ignorado. Se levanto de su silla, y camino hacia Kurogane, acercó su rostro al de su alumno para verlo más de cerca. — Kurorín… — repitió con voz pausada.

Kurogane se giró de repente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cercanía del rubio, realmente era apuesto, pero no era su tipo. Sin embargo podía leer en su rostro lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, entonces Kurogane ideo la manera de agradecer las clases extraordinarias. Alzó sus manos y atrapó el rostro del rubio profesor, para después besarlo.

Fai no podía creerlo, su tan anhelado sueño se estaba volviendo realidad en su cara, podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Kurogane, al mismo tiempo que la rudeza en su forma de besar, pero gracias a que Fai es mayor (de edad), se adelantó un poco y correspondió el gesto, profundizando el beso, rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus largos brazos para acercarlo más, no quería que la caricia terminara.

Syaoron iba tarde, no quería ver la cara de Kurogane enfadado por haber tenido que esperar, pero su hermano es prioridad, y necesitaba su ayuda para prepararle una sorpresa a Sakura, su futura cuñada, según el mismo Syaoron. Corrió escaleras arriba teniendo cuidado de no tropezar para no volver a vendarse la cabeza. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Llegó al aula, se asomo por la puerta para verificar que la clase había terminado, sin embargo sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena que estaba viendo. Sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho, y sin desearlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Todo fue tan rápido, solo se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr lejos de ese infernal salón.

El beso término, Fai tenía la cara roja, le faltaba el aliento, igual que Syaoron prefirió emprender la huída. Entre tanto Kurogane se quedo esperando a su "novio", pero jamás llegó, eso lo puso de malas, y decidió irse solo. Fai corrió al baño de varones, ahí se desahogo, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, se podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El sol comenzó a caer, indicando que pronto anochecería, Kurogane estuvo de mal humor todo el día, ese maldito Syaoron nunca se apareció por su casa, pero no era el único lugar al que no llegó, sus padres estaban preocupados, su hijo "mayor" no aparecía por ningún lado, no contesta su celular y nunca llegó a casa.

Fue entrada la noche, cuando Kurogane dormía que escuchó golpes a su puerta, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Syaoron, claro si era el caso que fuera ese mocoso. Pero se equivoco, a medio vestir, abrió la puerta y vio la figura de un lloroso Syaoran.

— ¡Mi hermano! ¡No…! ¡Perdido! ¡Yo…! — estaba demasiado alterado, no podía formar ni una sola frase.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto suavemente, tan suave como pudo.

— ¡Syaoron desapareció! — gritó una voz familiar, era Watanuki.

— ¿Qué cosa? — cuestiono el moreno atónito, no podía creerlo.

— ¡Eso! ¡Qué Syaoron desapareció! No aparece por ningún lado, pensamos que quizás había venido aquí y… —.

— Por aquí no se ha aparecido — sentencio Kurogane un tanto preocupado, todo esto lo ponía intranquilo.

— ¡Por favor, Kurogane-san! ¡Ayúdanos a buscar a mi hermano! ¡Por favor! — suplico Syaoran, Kurogne suspiro, eso no era necesario, obviamente saldría a buscar a Syaoron.

Buscaron toda la noche, en varios lugares, los que frecuenta, los que no frecuenta, con la policía, con los vecinos cercanos, con los vecinos lejanos, en la escuela, alrededor de ella pero no lo encontraron. ¿Dónde estas Syaoron? Era la pregunta que todos tenían en la cabeza, incluso la noticia llegó a oídos de la directora, quien es la tutora de Watanuki y amiga de la familia, hasta Fai conoció la mala noticia. El rubio estaba angustiado, quería salir también a buscar a Syaoron pero Yui lo convenció de que no lo hiciera, él salió en su lugar.

El lector debe estar preguntándose donde esta escondido Syaoron, bueno él esta dentro de un cementerio, en momentos de desesperación su abuelo era la única persona que lo escuchaba sin juzgar, y quiso estar a su lado, aunque sea simbólicamente, claro que nadie pensó en ello. Syaoron se quedo dormido sobre la tumba de su abuelo, hacía horas que no podía llorar, sus ojos se secaron, estaban rojos, sentía tanto dolor.

Syaoron soñó que iba en el aire, flotando, el frío del suelo fe remplazado por un extraño calor, no era una emoción desconocida, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos, mejor se dejo llevar.

El castaño despertó en la habitación de un hospital, al pie de su cama estaban sus padres de pie, a su lado, de rodillas su hermano, del otro lado una enfermera, y el doctor Shuishiro-san, que escena tan familiar, un poco más allá cerca de la puerta estaba parado…

— Kurogane… — susurró.

— Has despertado, ¡qué alegría! — exclamo su madre, se enjuago las lágrimas, estaba más tranquila ahora.

— Nos diste un buen susto — agregó su padre. Syaoran no dijo nada, pero su cara decía todo.

— No te preocupes, saldrás pronto de aquí… pero por favor no más tonterías como esta — indico el médico. Syaoron desvió la mirada, podía sentir como Kurogane lo miraba con fuerza.

Los padres de Syaoron se retiraron, fueron a casa a buscar un cambio de ropa para su hijo, era necesario para su salida, entre tanto Syaoran fue a buscar a la cafetería algo rico de comer, su hermano era muy quisquilloso con la comida. Kurogane se quedo en la habitación para vigilar al muchacho.

— Idiota… — murmuro Kurogane molesto. Syaoron lo ignoró. — ¿Cuál es tu juego, eh? — reclamo subiendo el tono de su voz, el castaño seguía ignorándolo. — Acaso querías morir… — reclamo Kurogane.

— Si — respondió con suavidad el castaño sin mirar al moreno, Kurogane estallo en cólera.

— ¡¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa?! — gritó mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros, Syaoron hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no contestó.

— ¡Joven, no puede hacer con el paciente! — dijo una enfermera que entró a ver porque tanto escándalo. Kurogane lo soltó, y se marchó. Syaoron se quedo mirando a la nada.

El castaño no se quedo mucho tiempo en el hospital, pronto regreso a casa pero no era el mismo, parecía distraído, faltaba a clases, en especial a química, y se quedaba solo. Ni siquiera Kurogane le hablaba, sus amigos cercanos estaban preocupados. Kurogane también parecía molesto con la situación, quiso dejar de ir a las clases extraordinarias con Fai, pero la directora lo obligo a ir, y Kurogane se dejo mandar.

Durante la última sesión, Kurogane estuvo muy incompetente, a pesar de que había mejorado mucho, el rubio estaba preocupado, desde el día del beso y la desaparición de Syaoron, el moreno parecía distraído, y en realidad, desde hace tiempo que el rubio empezó a olvidar ese sentimiento, no fue un capricho pero tampoco fue algo tan intenso.

— Kurorín…sabes, has bajado mucho desde la última vez… ¿Por qué? — pregunto el rubio, el moreno lo ignoró, — estas molesto porque Syaoron-kun te ignora — respondió por él, el moreno enfureció, — te enojas porque sabes que es cierto… — agregó el rubio sonriendo.

— Ni siquiera se porque me dejo de hablar… ese mocoso — reclamo el moreno furioso, no se inmuto porque de cierta forma sabía que el rubio "tonto" conocía su secreto desde hace tiempo. Fai sonrió, en verdad era amor.

— ¿Has intentado hablar con él? — pregunto el rubio, quería ayudar a que volvieran a estar juntos esos dos jovencitos.

— No realmente — contesto el moreno un poco nervioso, entonces un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo, era Syaoron entrando al salón.

— Puedo hablar con usted, sensei — pidió el joven, ni siquiera reparo en el otro.

— Claro… bueno, Kurorín, eso es todo por hoy, hasta mañana — despidió el rubio al moreno, Kurogane salio de mala gana, pero se quedo en la puerta para esperar al castaño.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en que Syaoron miraba fijamente al rubio, suspiro, se dio fuerzas, y revelo su razón de porque estaba ahí parado casi en contra de su voluntad.

— Usted gana… — dijo el castaño, confundiendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué gane? — pregunto inocente.

— Kurogane — dijo el muchacho casi con tristeza.

— ¡¿Eh?! — exclamo Fai boquiabierto, Syaoron se dio a la fuga, — espera Syaoron-kun, tú no entiendes, espera… — . El castaño fue interceptado por Kurogane en el pasillo.

— ¿Acaso soy una especie de premio? — pregunto un poco ofendido.

— Tu quédate con Fai-sensei, yo te odio, entiendes… — exclamo Syaoron tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno. Kurogane lo arrastró hasta el estacionamiento, Syaoron era como un perro que se negaba a salir de paseo.

Como pudo, el moreno montó a Syaoron en la moto, y luego se subió él, si debían hablar lo harían en lugar seguro, obviamente en su casa. Syaoron estaba molesto por haber sido tratado de esa manera, intento bajarse de la moto, pero era tarde, Kurogane arranco.

— Debemos hablar… — dijo el moreno en voz alta para que su compañero lo escuchará.

— No tenemos nada de que hablar — replico Syaoron que iba sujeto de la moto, y no de Kurogane como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿Qué te hice? — pregunto casi en un reclamo, sin poder contener la espera.

— ¡Mentiste! — respondió en un grito ahogado el castaño.

— ¿En qué mentí? — cuestiono el moreno confuso.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, el moreno estaba tan frustrado que no reparo en el auto que venía de frente, de algún modo inusual, Kurogane viro mal y manejaba en contra. El auto no pudo evitar golpearlos y mandarlos lejos. El moreno protegió con su cuerpo la figura del castaño, el auto ni siquiera se detuvo. Usando todas sus fuerzas aún conciente, Syaoron cogió el teléfono de Kurogane y marco el primer numero que apareció. Lejos, el rubio notó que su celular sonaba, vio la pantalla y reconoció el numero como el de Kurogane, quizás marcaba para decir que se reconcilio con Syaoron, o por otro consejo amoroso.

— Bueno, Kurogane… — respondió el rubio.

— ¿Fai-sensei? — pregunto una voz apagada.

— ¿Syaoron-kun? ¿Qué tienes? Suenas raro… — exclamo Fai preocupado.

— Accidente… en la moto… auxilio… — fue lo único que dijo antes de perder la conciencia, y dejar caer el teléfono.

— ¿Syaoron? ¿Syaoron? ¡Syaoron! —, no obtuvo respuesta. Ni tardo ni perezoso se puso en comunicación con los padres de Syaoron, y con una ambulancia.

El rubio llegó a la escena del crimen, los dos jóvenes inconcientes en la orilla de la calle, la moto con enorme golpe. Ambos fueron trasladados al mismo hospital, esta vez cuando Syaoron recupero la conciencia, se dedico a cuidar a Kurogane que no despertaba, fue el mismo Fai el que explico lo del beso, en realidad el se echó la culpa, de cierta forma no mentía, de alguna manera el lo ocasiono.

Kurogane abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, que horrible sensación, la misma que sintió después del accidente que les robo la vida a sus padres… ¡Syaoron! Recordó que también estuvo en el accidente, fue un gran alivio verlo parado junto a su cama, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Syaoron.

— ¡Estas bien! — exclamo Kurogane casi en un sollozo, pero Kurogane no lloraba, no era su estilo.

— Tú también… — indico Syaoron, — Perdóname, fui un celoso idiota, lo siento… — agregó rompiendo en llanto.

— ¡Idiota! El único que me gusta eres tú… — dijo Kurogane viéndolo a los ojos. Syaoron se sonrojo. — Eres al único que en verdad amo… Te amo — exclamo Kurogane un poco rojo. Syaoron sonrió, y abrazó con fuerza al moreno.

— Te amo Kurogane, te amo tanto, nunca me dejes por favor — suplico el castaño aún llorando.

— Jamás… — sentencio el moreno, entonces sellaron su promesa con un beso. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, además las enfermeras estaban en su hora de almuerzo, la familia de Syaoron fue a buscar más ropa para su hijo. Tenían el tiempo suficiente para alargar un poco el placer de la reconciliación.

Kurogane jaloneo a Syaoron hasta que cayó encima de él, el moreno dejo escapar un quejido, Syaoron se levantó un momento, verifico que no se abrió ninguna herida, más tranquilo mejor se acomodo a lado de Kurogane en la cama. Kurogane tomo a Syaoron por las muñecas, suavemente deposito un beso en ese cuello de mármol, tan fino, ¡hermoso!

— No deberíamos… — dijo de repente Syaoron con la cara roja, Kurogane no se detuvo. Syaoron insistió. — No quiero lastimarte… — dijo clavando su mirada sobre la de su amante, Kurogane sonrió.

— No te fijes en detalles — dijo besando la frente del castaño, para luego besar sus labios de melocotón.

Bendita la ropa de hospital, una simple bata que cubre el frente del cuerpo, y tan fácil de quitar. En segundos, ambos jóvenes quedaron desnudos, Syaoron estaba muy nervioso, Kurogane reía con malicia, para él Syaoron seguía siendo un niño. Podía sentir como el joven temblaba.

— ¿A que le temes? — pregunto Kurogane con suavidad.

— No quiero lastimarte — repitió, pero llorando esta vez. El cuerpo desnudo del moreno tenía aún todas las marcas del accidente recién saturadas. El moreno se limitó a beber las lágrimas de su amante.

— No sufras, te juro que no me harás daño… — exclamo con suavidad, Syaoron asintió abrazando con fuerza al moreno.

Pasaron toda la noche juntos, algunas heridas se abrieron pero nada de cuidado. Despertaron en la madrugada, se alistaron colocándose de nuevo las batas de hospital, Syaoron regreso a su silla. Mientras que Kurogane lo veía desde la cama. En la mañana hubo mucho ruido, muchas visitas, y una enfermera molesta por tener que lavar las sabanas que Kurogane ensució a propósito con el desayuno. A los pocos días, ambos jóvenes regresaron a sus vidas normales, salieron del hospital y volvieron a la escuela.

Kurogane siguió tomando las clases extraordinarias con el rubio profesor, cada día era mejor en ello, y tenía un buen panorama en el futuro para aprobar la materia, quizás esta vez pase de año. Syaoron lo sigue de cerca, apoyando sus estudios, y otros asuntos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el moreno se atrevió a ir a la tumba de sus padres, acompañado de su amante, fue un tierno momento. Frente a la tumba de sus padres, Kurogane juro a Syaoron amor eterno, hasta el día de su muerte, para la ocasión, compró un anillo muy bonito que su prima le ayudo a escoger, era de oro blanco, con una figura de mariposa. Syaoron hizo la misma promesa, y sellaron su juramento de nuevo con un profundo beso.

**FIN**


End file.
